Arsenic
by GloomySadlyAuthor
Summary: Arsenik, zat yang ia benci, zat yang merengut nyawa istrinya, dan mematikan perasaannya untuk selama-lamanya. Lalu, apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika ia harus menangani mayat bocah yang meninggal karena racun terkutuk itu-racun yang telah membuat istrinya mati sia-sia? Akankah ia akan terus menghindar?/Science-include/Warning inside/newbie here! / DLDR/Mind to Review?/


**Huaaa maafkan author ya minna-san! fict Arsenic yang kemarin hancur banget.. _ author berterima kasih kepada seluruh riviewers yang udah ngasih tau seluruh kenistaan fict ini. dan sekarang, author udah mengeditnya sehingga lebih layak dibaca.. :"( sekali lagi maaf kalau masih ada typos. eheheh**

 **so, please enjoy the story.. ^^**

* * *

 **Sakura's Lover present**

 **Arsenic**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto own to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Arsenic is MINE**

 **Warning: Typo(s), bahasa baku, science, data kurang kongkret, membosankan, dll**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read, please! ^^**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Sasuke memandang dasar gelas teh yang baru saja ia minum habis, memperhatikan ampas seduhan daun teh yang menempel di dinding gelas bening di hadapannya. Dia harap ia bisa mengosongkan isi pikirannya seperti dia yang baru saja menandaskan teh di gelas itu. Sayangnya, dia tidak bisa, bagai ampas teh yang menempel di dasar gelas, pikiran itu masih terus melekat di benaknya, membawa kesesakan dalam relung dadanya yang kosong dan berlubang-lubang.

"Sasuke-san! Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke terhempas dari pikirannya ketika mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggil nyaring namanya, membuatnya menoleh ke asal suara itu. Dia bisa melihat seorang permpuan berkemeja rapi dan berambut merah ikal berjalan ke arahnya dari pintu masuk kedai ramen tempatnya duduk ini. Sesekali perempuan itu berhenti melangkah dan mengernyit ketika tubuhnya hampir bersinggungan dengan beberapa buruh pabrik dan beberapa orang lain yang akan keluar dari sini, namun selanjutnya gadis itu akan berjalan tergesa untuk menghampirinya. Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, lalu berbicara kepada bapak pemikik kedai ramen ini untuk membayar makan siangnya. Setelahnya ia bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menemukan perempuan itu telah berdiri di sebelah mejanya.

"Sejak tadi saya telah mencari-cari Anda, Sasuke-san. Jam makan siang telah telah berakhir sejak lima menit yang lalu." Jelas gadis itu, sembari mengikuti langkah Sasuke keluar dari kedai yang masih saja ramai. "Saya sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Anda, tapi Anda tidak menjawabnya." Lanjut perempuan itu, kali ini terdengar bagai gerutuan.

Sasuke menatap ke atas, mengingat-ingat soal ponsel pintarnya. Ah, ternyata sejak tadi dia tidak membawanya. "Maaf Karin-san, sepertinya saya meninggalkannya di laci ruangan saya. " jawab pria berambut raven itu kalem, namun sukses membuat Karin mendengus.

"Saya mencari Anda sejak tadi. Saya sampai berkeliling bertanya kepada beberapa rekan laboratorium Anda di mana kira-kira Anda berada. Tapi ternyata Anda berada di kedai rame kecil tadi yang…"

Karin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat dia melihat Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Sepertinya atasannya itu tidak suka apabila Karin menghina tempat makan tadi. Jadi gadis bernetra merah itu hanya diam dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantor mereka yang jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah makan sederhana tadi. Tidak ada percakapan lagi sampai mereka memasuki kantor dan tiba di ruangan Kepala Laboratorium Forensik dan Penelitian Barang Bukti—tempat atasannya bernaung.

Saat keduanya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, mereka dapat melihat seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi dan berambut pirang panjang dikuncir kuda yang mengenakan jas lab sedang berdiri di depan stasiun grafik persediaan zat-zat kimia lab, mencatat beberapa hal di grafiknya. Wanita itu tersenyum ketika melihat Sasuke dan Karin memasuki ruangan.

"Ternyata Anda sudah datang, Sasuke-san." Kata wanita ber _name tag_ Shimura Ino itu. "Karin sudah sejak tadi menunggu Anda untuk melaporkan hasil penelitiannya, sampai-sampai dia rela mencari dan menjemput Anda secara langsung." Ino tersenyum jenaka, yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh Sasuke.

Pria dengan nama keluarga Uchiha itu langsung menempati meja kerjanya, diikuti Karin yang kemudian berdiri di depan mejanya. Sasuke mendengar Ino yang pamit keluar dari ruangannya, meninggalkannya bersama gadis magang yang tengah sibuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari _tootbag_ yang sedari tadi dia bawa. Sasuke mengernyit ketika gadis bernetra merah itu menyodorkan sebuah map coklat kepadanya, namun ekspresinya berubah menjadi keras ketika mendengar penjelasan yang dilontarkan Karin selanjutnya.

"Ini hasil visum yang tim saya lakukan kemarin. Kami telah mengujinya tiga kali dengan menggunakan larutan asam kuat, dan hasilnya positif. Untuk lebih meyakinkan, kami juga mengujinya dengan menempelkan potongan besi dan perunggu dengan panjang masing-masing 1 mm. Dan hasilnya pun menunjukan reaksi yang serupa." Jelas Karin percaya diri ketika melihat Kepala Tim Forensik di tempatnya magang ini membuka map dan membacanya. Namun tidak sampai satu menit, kertas-kertas hasil laporannya itu dimasukan kembali ke dalam map, membuatnya sedikit terperangah. Sasuke kemudian membubuhkan tanda tangan di pojok kiri mapnya dan menyerahkan map itu kembali padanya.

"Saya akan memeriksa jasad tersebut satu jam lagi. Sekarang kembalilah ke lab dan persiapkan peralatan pengujian." Perintah Sasuke lugas.

"Tapi, Sasuke-san, Anda belum tuntas menelaah laporan kami!" Sanggah Karin dengan wajah bingungnya. "Ini penelitian yang cukup penting tentang Arsenik yang telah lama kami gadangkan sebagai acuan dalam—"

"Saya tahu!" Potong Sasuke sedikit keras, membuat Karin langsung bungkam. "Saya kan sudah bilang, saya akan memeriksa jasad tersebut satu jam lagi. Saya telah melakukan tugas saya untuk menandatangani laporan kalian. Jadi pergilah ke lab dan siapkan alat-alat untuk pengujian itu sekarang juga." Sambung pemilik mata onyx setajam elang itu tegas dan penuh penekanan dengan nada suaranya tidak dapat dikatakan keras namun sarat akan pengusiran kepada gadis berkaca mata itu.

Karin tidak lagi mau melemparkan argumennya. Dia langsung mengambil kembali map coklat itu dan segera keluar dari ruangan setelah pamit pada Sasuke, meninggalkan pria berwajah stoic itu sendirian yang sekarang justru termenung dengan sekelebat pikiran kacau di kepalanya. Ini semua gara-gara Karin menyebut nama benda itu, zat yang paling dibencinya di alam semesta.

Arsenik.

Sasuke rasanya bisa merasakan pikirannya kembali berputar di satu titik tergelap dalam kepalanya, melontarkannya jatuh ke dalam memori yang berusaha dia hilangkan, namun nyatanya tidak benar-benar bisa musnah dari sana. Nama arsenik seolah-olah merupakan mantra yang meneluhnya tiba-tiba, melumpuhkannya, dan menyiksanya dalam kenangan pahit tidak bertepi tentang istrinya yang sekarang hanya tinggal nama.

Sebenarnya ini bukan salah Karin, dia hanya seorang gadis yang magang bersama teman-temannya di kantor ini sebelum benar-benar menjadi bagian dalam laboratorium penelitian forensik. Yang salah adalah dirinya yang langsung melepaskan tanggung jawab yang harusnya dia pikul ketika rumah sakit pusat meminta tim forensiknya melakukan visum dan penelitian pada seorang bocah yang mati keracunan tanpa sebab yang jelas. Walau hanya dengan melihat beberapa bagian tubuh korban selama 10 menit, Sasuke sudah berani menyimpulkan bahwa bocah itu meninggal karena racun halimun—sebutan Sasuke untuk zat arsenik, yang dulu juga telah merengut nyawa istrinya. Trauma masa lalu membuatnya menolak memeriksa langsung korban dan menyerahkan tugas besar itu kepada tim peneliti magang yang dikepalai oleh Karin. Lihatlah betapa kejamnya racun itu, membuat tubuh sang bocah yang tidak berdosa harus dibelah dan dipotong hatinya demi meneliti zat terkutuk itu. Sama seperti istrinya dulu, istrinya yang malang yang mati mengenaskan karena diracun, dan meninggalkan luka besar di hatinya, membuat ia kehilangan perasaannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Tapi kali ini, Sasuke terpaksa harus kembali berhadapan dengan racun terkutuk itu. Dia tahu, dia tidak bisa selamanya berpaling dari tugasnya—sedari awal memang seharusnya dialah yang melakukan visum pada jasad anak kecil itu. Jabatannya sebagai kepala tim forensik dipertaruhkan di sini. Dan sekarang yang ia inginkan hanyalah merenung dengan tenang, mempersiapkan fisik dan mentalnya untuk menghadapi traumanya sendiri.

Tok Tok Tok!

Suara ketukan di pintu ruangannya menarik Sasuke dari pikirannya sendiri. Sebelum dia sempat menyahut, pintu telah terbuka, menampilkan sosok Ino yang masih mengenakan jas labnya tanpa papan grafik di tangannya. Asisten laboratorium itu tersenyum ramah padanya sebelum duduk di depan meja kerjanya, menghadapnya.

"Sedang melamun, eh?"

Sasuke memperhatikan Ino dengan seksama, sebelum dia menjawabnya. "Tidak juga. Tumben sekali kau datang pada waktu seperti ini?" Tanyanya acuh sembari membaca salah satu laporan di mejanya agar seolah-olah tampak sibuk.

"Saya sedang tidak ada kerjaan, dan sepertinya Anda juga tidak." Ino kembali tersenyum. "Jadi saya memutuskan untuk mengobrol dengan Anda sebagai sahabat lama."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Kalau begitu, berhentilah menggunakan bahasa formal, Ino."

Ino tertawa kecil sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Ino memang sudah sejak dulu akrab dengan Sasuke, semenjak Sakura, sahabat baiknya, mengenalkan pria itu sebagai kekasih sahabat bersurai soft pinknya itu, yang akhirnya Sasuke menjadi suami Sakura. Walau pernah tidak bertemu beberapa tahun karena Sasuke yang mengejar gelar magisternya di Princeton, bahkan meski sudah setahun Sakura meninggal dunia, mereka tetap menjadi teman baik. Namun di kantor ini, tetap saja Ino merupakan bawahan Sasuke, sehingga dia tidak bisa berkata seenaknya meski mereka bersahabat.

"Ya, ya. Kau memang galak sekali. Pantas saja kalau Karin terlihat kesal saat keluar dari ruanganmu. Tingkahmu menyebalkan sih." Canda Ino masih dengan tawanya. "Kudengar kau memeriksa laporan mereka seperti melihat bon makan siang yang sepele. Tentu saja mereka tersinggung dengan sikapmu itu." Jelas Ino yang sudah mengganti mimik wajahnya menjadi serius. Meski Sasuke hanya diam, dia tetap mendengarkan dengan baik kata-kata yang dikeluarkan bibir Ino.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku bersikap begitu." Bela Sasuke untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Karena arsenik, kan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab—dia merasa tidak perlu menjawabnya. Dia dapat melihat Ino menatapnya terluka, mengingatkannya pada tatapannya sendiri ketika mengingat Sakura, istri Sasuke dan juga sahabat Ino, yang menempati posisi penting dalam hidup mereka.

"Aku tahu kau dendam pada zat itu. Aku tidak heran mengetahuinya. Tapi bisakah kau menyingkirkan dulu perasaan sentimentilmu itu ketika kita harus benar-benar menghadapi kasus besar ini?"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras ketika mendengarkan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut wanita bernetra biru itu. Dia terluka, dia ingin membalas ucapan wanita itu dengan bentakan, tapi dia mengurungkannya ketika menyadari bahwa mata Ino berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan air mata. Dia diam saja meski kemudian Ino kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau tahu, anak itu keracunan arsenik, karena meminum air sumur berkadar mineral tinggi. Tanah tempatnya tinggal memang memiliki tanah yang subur, dengan kadar arsenik 140 mg/m2. Tidak heran jika air sumur di rumah anak itu juga mengandung mineral itu. Tapi kasus anak ini, berbeda dengan kasus Sakura yang memang diracuni. Jika kau tidak mengambil langkah cepat untuk menyusun laporan kepada Rumah Sakit Pusat, ada peluang bagi warga yang tinggal di sana ikut keracunan juga seperti anak itu."

Sasuke diam saja mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan panjang lebar oleh Ino. Dia sebenarnya telah tahu resiko itu sejak jasad anak itu datang ke tempatnya untuk divisum, tapi tetap saja dia masih mangkir dari tugasnya, mencoba melarikan diri dari kenyataan dengan menunda-nunda memeriksa tubuh anak itu dan malah menyerahkannya kepada tim magang yang dikutuai Karin. Bayang-bayang kematian Sakura terlalu pahit baginya. Dan perkataan Ino tadi sukses menampar wajahnya dengan keras. Dia ternyata telah melakukan kesalahan besar, membiarkan warga desa itu memiliki peluang mati keracunan seperti anak itu, dan seperti istrinya. fakta ini menohok batinnya keras.

Kalau sampai dia membiarkan para warga di desa itu keracunan arsenik, apa bedanya dirinya dengan rekan kerja Sakura, si brengsek Hidan, yang telah mencampurkan minuman Sakura dengan racun arsenik ketika mereka sedang makan malam di sebuah restoran kelas atas? Meski si pembunuh telah dijebloskan ke penjara dan mendapat hukuman penjara seumur hidup sekalipun, tidak akan menyembuhkan luka Sasuke untuk selama-lamanya. Dan kini, Sasuke juga akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama jika terus menghindar dari tanggung jawabnya ini. Dia benci dirinya sendiri yang telah melakukan kesalahan ini tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun dan dia juga benci karena baru menyadarkannya sekarang. Sungguh, sekarang dia merasa bersalah sekali kepada para warga desa itu. Apa ini adalah teguran dari Tuhan kepadanya? Sasuke tidak tahu, tapi rasanya dia ingin berterima kasih kepada Ino karena telah berhasil mengingatkannya.

"Kau benar, aku memang bodoh." Sasuke dapat melihat raut bingung di wajah Ino sebelum wanita itu menghela nafas lega dan mengusap ujung matanya yang sudah basah. "Aku akan mengurus segalanya, secepatnya. Jadi terima kasih telah mengingatkanku." Tegasnya dengan penuh tekad dengan senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya, diikuti Ino setelahnya. Mereka melangkah berdua menuju ruang lab forensik, mencoba kembali menghadapi kenyataan yang mungkin akan membuat hati mereka terasa pedih karena zat yang telah merengut orang yang mereka sayangi. Tapi Sasuke sadar, dia tidak bisa selamanya bersembunyi dari bayang-bayang ketakutannya sendiri. Justru dia harus menghadapinya dengan berani, seperti yang telah lama dilakukan oleh Ino sejak kematian Sakura setahun yang lalu.

"Ino, kau tahu, mungkin setelah aku menuntaskan kasus ini, aku akan mengundurkan diri dari jabatan kepala tim forensik." Ujar Sasuke tenang namun mantap, membuat Ino mengernyit bingung.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk sadar soal pentingnya kasus ini, bukan memintamu berhenti jadi kepala tim forensik." Ujar Ino jengkel. Tapi Sasuke hanya tersenyum, pandangannya masih lurus ke depan.

"Bukan karena kau, Ino. Tapi demi Sakura." Ujar Sasuke. "Aku punya hutang besar untuk menyadarkan dunia betapa mengerikannya arsenik bila disalahgunakan, tapi sangat bermanfaat untuk menyuburkan tanah jika digunakan dengan bijak." Tutupnya final, membuat Ino menatapnya bingung. Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi bijak? Sepertinya dia harus memasak nasi tumpwng untuk merayakannya.

"Bukan ide yang buruk. Kau bisa menjadi bagian dalam tim peneliti botani di Pusat Penelitian Universitas Tokyo bersama suamiku. Aku rasa dia akan menyambutmu dengan baik." Kata Ino dengan tawa renyahnya.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu memasuki laboratorium forensik dengan langkah mantap setelah menyapa tim peneliti Karin—membuat gadis bersurai merah itu terlihat agak kaget karena Sasuke datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang dia minta, sungguh di luar kebiasaan. Tapi gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa, dan mulai bersiap membantu Kepala Tim Forensik Pusat itu.

" _Arsenik bukan lagi masalah bagiku, Sakura. Kurasa kau sudah bahagia di sana, jadi aku tidak perlu lagi dendam pada arsenik, bukan?"_ Batin Sasuke sebelum dia memasang sarung tangan latex dan menghampiri meja tempat jasad anak itu divisum, merasa lega karena beban kebenciannya telah terangkat sempurna.

Fin

* * *

 **A/N: Holla minna-san! Ketemu lagi sama author super gaje ini.. :D Author bawa fict baru dengan pembahasan yang agak berat tapi kurang data dan kurang empiris sumbernya. Yah namanya juga fanfic, jadi jangan dipikirin ya..eheheh tapi boleh deh kalo ada yang mau mengoreksi fict ini, mungkin soal istilah-istilahnya. Author terima dengan lapang dada.. :3 sebenernya ini tugas cerpen untuk pelajaran sastra Indonesia, Cuma beda nama tokoh-tokohnya aja. Ehehehe semoga suka deh, semoga.. ^^p**

 **And then, author minta maaf karena belum bisa melanjutkan fict Naruto New Born, idenya gak ngalir lancar berbulan2 sampai author putus asa. Tapi author janji gak akan discontinue kok, Cuma munjgkin akan lama aja updatenya. Padahal dulu author maunya tiap minggu update, maafkan author ya minna-san.. :'( dimohon untuk sabar. Apalagi author lagi uas sekarang, jadi bener2 belum sempet ngetik lagi. Fict ini pun author persembahkan untuk selingan bagi kalian yang ingin mau membacanya. :D**

 **Oke, sampai ketemu lagi di fict author yang lain ya!**

 **With Love,**

 **Sakura's Lover**


End file.
